


Looking for a sword

by SmutHorn



Series: Scisaac Prompts [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Corny Isaac, Isaac is a Tease, M/M, Sexting, top!Isaac
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-30
Updated: 2014-12-08
Packaged: 2018-02-27 12:13:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2692556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmutHorn/pseuds/SmutHorn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>top!isaac no werewolves au. Isaac is the biggest name on the college (insert sport here) circuit who is as famous for his cockiness as he is for his skill. Scott is 23 and Isaac's new physio/masseuse etc. Scott falls head over heels for the tease that is Isaac before Isaac finally decides to give him what he wants. Bonus points for some sexting!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was different for me, because I had to do a lot of thinking and I don't sext and wasn't really sure how I wanted to do this, but here is the first chapter. I hope its enjoyable!

Scott was sitting at his desk, doing paper work when his phone chimed.

 

** From: Isaac **

** Hey, know how we here talking about swords the other day? **

 

** From: Scott **

** Yeah, what about it? **

 

** From: Isaac **

** I found a really nice one you might be interested in, want to see a pic? **

 

Scott read the message and smiled. Isaac was one of his clients. He was his physical therapist and had been seeing him for the last three months. At first Scott didn’t really like him all that much, he was arrogant and cocky and they had a bumpy start. but the kid grew on him and developed a bit of a crush on the star athlete. They had even become something like friends.

 

** From: Scott **

** Sure, go ahead and send me a pic. **

 

A few minutes later Scott’s phone chimed again and he gasped, throat going dry and he almost dropped the phone on to his desk.  It was a picture of Isaac’s dick, of his incredibly big dick with a caption that said ‘How about trying out this sword.’ Scott bit his lip and thunked his head on the table. What the hell is this?

 

** From: Scott **

** Thats not what I was expecting at all… **

 

** From: Isaac **

** I know, its great, right? So, do you want to give it a try? **

 

Scott blushed, taking a few breaths before replying.

 

** From: Scott **

** I think I’ll pass. I want a real sword, not one made of meat. **

 

** From: Isaac **

** Oh, are you a vegetarian? I wish you would have told me, I would have put meat back on your menu a long time ago. **

 

Scott blushed deeper and could only imagine the things Isaac would do to him to make it that way.

 

** From: Isaac  **

** And by put meat back on your menu I mean gay sex. I know people I can set you up with one. **

 

Scott rolled his eyes at the first part, and frowned at the second, getting reminded that Isaac didn’t like him.

 

** From: Scott **

** I’m working. Pay attention to your classes. **

 

When Scott got home, he got another message

 

** From: Isaac **

** I’m horny. You should come suck my dick. It’d be hot. **

 

Scott read the message, going bright red, his cock twitching in his pants. Was Isaac really- no. it had to be some kind of joke.

 

** From: Scott **

** No **

 

** From: Isaac **

** Why? **

 

** From: Scott **

** Because I said so **

 

** From: Isaac **

** I’ll return the favor. **

 

** From: Scott **

** Goodbye Isaac. **

 

** From: Isaac **

** Don’t you want to know what I taste like? I bet you taste amazing. You’re always eating fruit. I hear it makes things taste better. **

 

Scott read the message and almost choked. His cock was more than twitching, it was full blown hard. Curse him and being easy to arouse.

 

** From: Scott **

** GOODBYE ISAAC! **

 

* * *

** From: Isaac **

** Wanna hear a joke? **

 

** From: Scott **

** Is it about your dick? **

 

** From: Isaac **

** Not really **

 

** From: Scott **

** Fine **

 

** From: Isaac **

** Knock Knock? **

 

** From: Scott **

** Whos there? **

 

** From: Isaac **

** Wood **

 

** From: Scott **

** Wood who? This better not be a penis thing **

 

** From: Isaac **

** Wood for you. **

 

Attached to the message was a picture. Isaac had his pants open, his dick hard and flushed with color and his shirt up, exposing his abs.

 

“Fuck…” Scott groaned, gripping his phone tight.

 

** From: Scott **

** Seriously, you need to stop. Its unprofessional. **

 

** From: Isaac **

** You say that, but you keep texting me and I bet you even save my dick pics. **

 

Scott blushed at that. It was true, he had every pic Isaac ever sent him.

 

** From: Scott **

** Shut up **

 

** From: Isaac **

** Make me **

 

** From: Scott **

** If I knew how I would have done it already **

 

** From: Isaac **

** Hmm, really? I bet I know how to shut you up. All I’d have to do is put your dick in my mouth. I’ve been told I give great blowjobs. **

 

** From: Scott **

** Isaac, stop. **

 

** From: Isaac **

**** You’d say that at first, and I’d stop if you really wanted me too, but I don’t think you would. You’d say how its wrong and how its unprofessional. Then you’d say you wanted more. I’d kiss you and bite at your lip then go back to your dick, swirling my tongue around the tip and playing with your balls.   
  
Scott groaned, sitting back in his chair. The mental image getting him worked up. He looked at the clock, seeing he had an hour before his next appointment. Isaac was his next client though, which made him hotter.

 

** From: Isaac **

** Once you got used to my mouth, I’d suck on my fingers, get them nice and wet and gently finger you until you were lose and open so that I could fuck you if I wanted. **

 

Scott moaned, pulling down his zipper and stroking his cock.

 

** From: Scott **

** I have lube in my drawer. **

 

** From: Isaac **

** Fuck, thats hot. I’d use your lube when you were open for me and thrust in with one movement, kissing you to keep you quiet. **

 

** From: Scott **

** I’d fight you, biting at your lips and scratching your back while you fucked me  
**

** From: Isaac **

** knew you were kinky. Touching yourself right now aren’t you? **

 

** From: Scott **

** of course not **

 

** From: Isaac **

** I am. **

  
Scott moaned as he came, that simple text sending him over the edge. He could just imagine it, Isaac touching himself while texting him. He just wished he could see the real thing.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is extremely short and pretty uneventful. The next few days are going to be busy for me and I just wanted to get this out to everyone.

Scott was sitting at his desk, head in his hands. He had phone sex with a client, a client that was Isaac Lahey. Isaac Lahey who was arrogant and cocky but extremely adorable and had this perfect smile. Isaac Lahey who he had fallen in love with and had done a good job of hiding it. 

There was a knock on his door and then someone came in. “Someone looks mopey.” The person said, sounding amused.

Scott sighed, lifting his head up, staring at Isaac. “What are you doing here?

“Um, we have an appointment, remember?” Isaac chuckled.

“Right.” Scott sighed, looking down at his crotch and blushed. He hadn’t fixed himself yet. “Go on out and I’ll be there after I get some things.”

“I can wait.” Isaac smiled, coming closer.

“No, go do your stretches.” Scott said.

“Why do you want me out of the room?” He asked. “I normally wait until you get the stuff and we go out together.”

“No reason.” Scott said, blushing a bit. Isaac did have a point.

“Then I’ll stay.” Isaac grinned. “I mean, its not like you masturbated from me sending you dirty text. I couldn’t possibly have that effect on you.” He hummed.

“Isaac, what is all this about?”

“What ever do you mean?” Isaac asked.

Scott sighed, shaking his head. “Forget it.”

“You really are dense.” Isaac frowned, sighing, coming closer. “You won’t even admit what you want either, will you?” He asked.

“What?” Scott said, blushing brighter and looking away.

Isaac sat on the edge of his desk, looking at him. “Say it. Say ‘Isaac, please give me what I want.’” He said, humming. “Maybe I’ll give it to you.”

Scott bit his lip, looking down. “This is crazy. You’re my client.”

“Actually I’m not. I requested to see someone else.” Isaac said.

“What? Why?” Scott asked, looking at him. Isaac couldn’t have done that, this was the only way he ever got to see him.

“Seemed like me being your client was too much trouble for you.” He shrugged, getting up. “Well, if you aren’t going to say it, then I’ll be going.” Isaac said, walking back toward the door.

“Isaac!” Scott called, getting up, fixing his pants. “I like you, okay. Is that what you want me to say?”

“I already knew you liked me.” Isaac hummed. “You’ve liked me since high school. Thats not what I wanted to hear though.” He said.

“I’m not going to say that…” Scott blushed.

Isaac smiled slightly and sighed. “I know, text me when you’re ready to say it.” Isaac said, walking out the door.


	3. Chapter 3

Isaac’s worked kept replaying in his head, it was confusing and hurt. Isaac knew Scott liked him, and had still requested a new therapist. Not only that, but he wanted him to say that fraze. It was embarrassing, but at the same time it wasn’t. Why did Scott even find it so embarrassing? He sighed, pulling up to his house, resting his head on his steering wheel and pulled out his phone, texting Isaac.

From: Scott  
Please give me what I want.

He closed his eyes and got out, going inside his house only to find a surprise waiting for him.

“I was wondering if you’d say it or not.” Isaac said from Scott’s couch.

“Isaac?” Scott said, confused.

“Who else?” Isaac smiled. “I wanted to surprise you when you got off. I didn’t expect that text though.”

Scott blushed and looked at his door. “How did you even get in?”

“You keep your key under the mat. Its not that hard to figure out. You do everything by the book.” 

Scott shut his door, blushing a bit more. 

Isaac grinned, walking over to him and kissing him gently. “Lets go upstairs.” He said, taking his hand.

Scott cupped his cheek with his free hand, kissing him again. “You have no idea how long I’ve wanted to do that.”

“I think I do.” Isaac said, leading Scott up to his room. “You haven’t changed at all since high school.” He said, opening the door and pulling the older man inside.

“A lot is about to change.” Scott said, looking at him.

“Yes it is.” Isaac said, taking his shirt off and kissing him, pulling at Scott’s shirt.

He smiled into the kiss, helping Isaac take his shirt off and then pulling at the belt. He was seriously hoping that this wasn’t all just a dream and that Isaac’s mouth was really on him.

Isaac grinned, pushing Scott onto the bed. “I can’t wait to be inside you.” He said, climbing over him and kissing Scott’s stomach, nipping gently.

Scott groaned, arching his back. “Fuck, that… that feels good.” He moaned.

Isaac hummed, taking Scott’s pants off, followed by his boxers. “God, I’ve hardly touched you.” He said, looking at Scott’s hard dick.

Scott groaned, looking at him. “Please touch me.” He breathed.

Isaac smiled, licking up his length, sucking hard on the head.

“Oh fuck!” Scott gasped, eyes widening, hand tangling in Isaac’s hair. “Fuck, thats, that feels good.”  
Isaac hummed around his cock, bobbing his head on his length a few times before pulling off. “I need lube.”

“Drawer by the bed.” Scott said, spreading his legs for what was to come, lazily stroking his cock.

He came back after getting the lube, putting it on his cock, and rubbing the extra over Scott’s hole, sliding in a finger, woking it in a few times. He had been holding out for a while and was really impatient now.

“Please.” Scott moaned, rolling his lips. “Just fuck me already.” He whined.

Isaac smiled, kissing him as he lined his cock up, pressing into him with a moan. “Tight.” He panted.

Scott moaned, closing his eyes tight, pulling at the sheets under him. “Isaac!.” He whined.

“I’m here, its okay. I’m sorry if it hurts.” He said, cupping his cheek and kissing him.

Scott kissed him back, taking deep breaths.

“Are you okay?” He asked.

“Yes.” Scott said, smiling softly at him. “Go ahead and move.”

Isaac kissed him and nodded, slowly moving his hips.

Scott moaned, kissing his neck, wrapping his legs around him.

Isaac put a hand on his hip, picking up his movements, groaning at how tight he was.

Scott gasped, feeling his prostate touched. “Fuck…” He panted.

“Scott, fuck. You keep pulling me in. So good.” He moaned.

He gave a shiver, leaning his head back. “I can’t… Gonna cum.” Scott moaned.

“Cum for me, cum on my cock, Scott.” Isaac moaned, biting at his neck.

Scott gave a gasp, arching his back and shouted Isaac’s name as he came, shaking with aftershocks.

Isaac gasped, kissing Scott as he came after him, rolling his hips.  
The both laid there panting and exchanging lazy kisses.

“Why did you ask for someone else then came here and did this?” Scott asked.

Isaac hummed, kissing his nose. “You’re really big about being professional. I don’t want to make you worry about your boyfriend being a client.” He smiled. “So I got someone else. That you can be professional and still have sex with me.”

Scott smiled. “You really did that for me?”

“Yes.” Isaac smiled.

Scott grinned, kissing him deeply.

“I love you.”

“Love you too Scott.”

Scott hummed, closing his eyes.

“So, did you like the sword I gave you?” He grinned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Always taking more prompts so feel free to send them in!


End file.
